Настоящая дружба
by volhinskamorda
Summary: Порвать на свастики ребенка Не каждый сможет, потому что Ребенок прочный, и к тому же Кричать умеет дюже громко. А. Лаэртский.


На этот раз они остановились у Бобби. Джона ждала охота на вендиго, и он уже совсем было хотел оставить сыновей в мотеле, как и поступал обычно, но Сэм внезапно, посередине лета, свалился с ангиной, температурил, капризничал и страшно перхал, задыхаясь и откашливаясь гноем. Даже Дин не мог его успокоить. У Джона просто не хватило духа оставить детей одних, и лучшей кандидатурой на роль няньки был избран безотказный Бобби, настоящий друг.

Пока дети обустраивались наверху, Джон успел получить от лучшего друга небольшую головомойку и слегка устыдиться. Что, впрочем, не помешало ему малодушно улизнуть к вендиго, отдав напоследок пару наставлений Дину, среди которых не было ничего нового. «Присматривай за Сэмми, слушайся Бобби».

Бобби же в это время (как нельзя некстати, что выяснилось позже) обуяла жажда сельскохозяйственной деятельности. Он освободил на свалке место под небольшой огород, где сейчас даже росла какая-то зелень, и построил небольшой загон для кур. Деревенская идиллия в самом расцвете.

Сэм покашлял еще немного, а потом выздоровел так же стремительно, как и заболел. Дин по привычке еще обеспокоенно понарезал круги вокруг младшего брата пару дней, тщательно контролируя, чтобы Сэм не увлекался холодной водой и мороженым, но надолго его не хватило. Пока Бобби порхал над своей, как считал Дин, зеленой ерундой, они с Сэмом придумали гениальнейший план побега из-под надзора. Отца не будет еще долго, а дядя Бобби поругается-поругается и перестанет, и папе вдобавок не наябедничает. В общем, свой человек. Пара неизбежных подзатыльников не в счет, это ерунда. На Сэмов взгляд, план изъянов не имел. Что может быть сложного в том, чтобы отвлечь Бобби? Правда, в способах отвлекания и перевода стрелок они с братом разошлись во мнениях и немного подрались. В итоге они сошлись на том, что лучше всего подразнить Рамсфилда, тот залает, дядя Бобби прибежит его успокаивать, а их и след простыл, ищи ветра в поле. В конце концов, их ждут великие дела! Еще вон целая речка неисследованная бежит недалеко. Правда, папа не разрешает купаться в незнакомых местах, но рядом с домом его друга нечисть точно жить не может, а если бы и могла, ее бы давно пустили на чучела и мишени, в этом Дин был абсолютно уверен.

В тот самый день он предусмотрительно надел старые шорты, собираясь осуществить свою идею. Сэм в криво нахлобученной бейсболке сторожил сумку с водой и сэндвичами и терпеливо ждал старшего брата. Рамсфилд притворялся незнакомым волкодавом, дремал у будки на теплом солнышке, никого не трогал, скучал в пространство, имел обманчиво пристегнутый вид и совершенно не ожидал подлостей от мироздания. Дин наметил длину цепи, накинул на всякий пожарный еще метр, встал на безопасном расстоянии и с диким индейским воплем начал дружелюбно кидаться ветками, камнями и прочей мелочью. Какое-то время Рамсфилд молча терпел эти попытки напроситься на хороший нагоняй, но затем не выдержал и с громким лаем и рыком рванул за шустрым мальчишкой. Сэм стал свидетелем того, как в этот день брат побил рекорды спринта, спурта и прочих нестандарных скоростных видов бега с преодолением препятствий. Нестандартных потому, что обычным Динов прыжок через изгородь с колючей проволокой с последующим приземлением в заросли ежевики и прямо к ногам Бобби ну никак не назовешь. Рамсфилд остался за забором, а Дина за гордо пламенеющее ухо повели в кухню отчитывать и мазать зеленкой. План с треском провалился, и Сэм с тяжелым вздохом поволокся с сумкой к брату.

После этого фиаско братья на некоторое время утихомирились, и лишь время от времени тишина знойных летних дней прерывалась разборками на тему того, кто первый начал, кто виноват, что делать, и какая зараза вырвала листы из древней книги, а также ласковыми обещаниями страшных кар, когда эта зараза все-таки найдется. Бобби, медитативно поливая огурцы, считал дни до приезда Джона, пыхтел, дымился ушами и клялся больше никогда не пускать к себе на постой этих варваров.

Варвары тем временем шебуршались на чердаке, оседлав кресло-качалку и распотрошив старый сундук с чертовски интересными вещицами. Например, там был совершенно замечательный тяжеленный пистолет, почти как у папы, и огромная деревянная рогатка с черной резинкой. Они еще раз подрались, чтобы выяснить, кто станет счастливым обладателем пистолета, а кто утешится рогаткой, из которой можно пулять боббиным горохом прямо по воробьям, если, конечно, еще найдутся такие непуганые самоубийцы. Окно чердака выходило на курятник, и Дина посетила очередная светлая идея.

\- Сэм! – воодушевленно зашептал он, зачем-то озираясь. – Сэмми! Ну Сэмми же! Помнишь, я тебе книжку читал, про индейцев? Ну вечером, перед сном?

Сэм, упоенно рассматривавший со всех сторон завоеванную рогатку, кивнул.

\- Хорошая книжка. А почитай ее еще, Ди-и-ин, - заныл было он, но брат его быстро перебил.

\- Давай поиграем в индейцев и бледнолицых! У меня есть пистолет, а у тебя рогатка! А Рамсфилд будет, - тут он поморщился, вспоминая погоню, ободранные ноги, и непроизвольно потер ухо, - пусть он будет тотемным зверем! Ему все поклоняются, но не трогают и близко не подходят.

Сэм задумался, скуксился и простонал:

\- Да-а-а, коне-е-ечно, тебе легко говорить, ты вон какой белолицый, и загар к тебе не пристает совсем, и пистолет у тебя еще. А у меня нет индейской повязки с пером! Какой я индеец?  
Теперь пришла очередь Дина напрячь извилины. Он почесал в затылке и нахмурился.

\- Эй, Сэмми! Сделаем мы тебе повязку. Пойдем!

Первой жертвой неуемного энтузиазма юных Винчестеров пал петух. Самый настоящий рыжий индейский петух с чернющим хвостом, маслянисто переливающимся всеми цветами радуги под июньским спелым солнцем. Единственный выпестованный Бобби петух, к слову, за всю жизнь. Больше он не решался заводить живность, не обладающую когтями, зубами или клыками, потому что набег братьев Винчестеров был неизбежен.

Дин на цыпочках крался к манящему хвосту, уже представляя себя индейцем на тропе войны. Сэм, удостоверившись, что дядя Бобби точно занят поливом своей зеленой ерунды и не ищет их, ступал за старшим братом след в след. Ничего не подозревающий петух клевал пшено и пытался очаровать кур поблескивающим красным глазом. Одним стремительным прыжком Дин Тигриный Коготь и его верный друг Сэм Олений Хвост настигли страшное чудовище, опустошающее близлежащие деревни, и вцепились в монстрячий хвост с явным намерением взять его на память. Коварный хвост же наотрез отказался выдираться и расставаться с хозяином. Петух, исполошно вскукарекнув и захлопав крыльями, попытался взлететь, но два отважных индейских следопыта никак не собирались уходить без трофеев и поверженного чудища. Тогда пернатый монстр перешел в наступление, пустив в ход крылья, лапы и когти, и индейские охотники, отчаянно сражаясь и сопротивляясь, все же были вынуждены покинуть поле боя, унося за пазухой честно добытые перья.

\- Надо его в суп пустить, - кровожадно проворчал Дин Тигриный Коготь, отдуваясь после нелегкой битвы, а его верный Сэм Олений Хвост согласно кивнул, потирая царапину через всю левую щеку. Кто ж знал, что у дикого индейского петуха окажется такой несговорчивый нрав! Неужели не видит, что людям надо всего-то пару перышек, для дела нужно, не просто так! И еще вздумал сопротивляться. Ну да ничего, никто не может обмануть настоящего индейца! Пусть теперь сидит в уголке и хохлится сколько угодно, нечего было хвостом сверкать.

В комоде у Бобби нашелся моток бельевой веревки, там же был клей и несколько деревянных бусин, пара манипуляций, и – вуаля! – головной убор всамделишного следопыта готов. Гордые своей победой индейцы, даже не подравшись, по жребию решили, кто будет презренным бледнолицым, а кто выйдет на тропу войны, и с воплями, молодецким гиканьем и улюлюканьем скатились по лестнице, сшибив при этом пару-другую стульев и даже тумбочку. Но это же ерунда, кому нужна какая-то тумбочка, когда прямо сейчас самый настоящий индеец побьет пришлого белого, и тому совершенно не поможет его супер-пупер-дуперский пистолет!

В душу Бобби закрались страшные подозрения, когда он увидел изрядно общипанного петуха, разом сдувшегося и потерявшего всю гордость вместе с половиной хвоста. Бросив на произвол судьбы грядки, он потопал к дому, краем глаза отметив и забившегося в будку и поджавшего хвост тотемного зверя Рамсфилда, и поблескивающие осколки на веранде. Он запунцовел ушами и решительно вошел в то, что еще совсем недавно было его домом и по совместительству хранилищем редких книг. Сейчас же его жилище стало жертвой самого разрушительного торнадо в мире. Инкунабулы валялись на полу, с люстры свисала резинка, обои кое-где отошли от стен, а диван, переживший даже Карен, был распотрошен и перевернут. Откуда-то сверху доносились возня и хохот мальчишек, перемежающиеся ударами чего-то тяжелого. У Бобби потемнело в глазах.

\- Дин и Сэм Винчестеры! – дыхнул огнем он. – А ну марш вниз, оба! Немедленно!

Шебуршание наверху сменилось виноватым шлепаньем босых ног по деревянному полу.

\- Ладно Сэм, он еще маленький, мозгов толком нет, но ты-то, Дин, ты! Молчать, Сэм! - Бобби бушевал, как тропический циклон. - Дин, чем ты думал и куда смотрел?! Зачем вы разгромили всю мою гостиную? Сколько раз я говорил не трогать книги! Почему мой пес прячется в будке, как паршивая шавка? И чем, в конце концов, вам помешал несчастный петух?!

Дин ковырял носком пол, комкал в руках индейский головной убор и думал, что, пожалуй, он несколько недооценил дядю Бобби. По вспыльчивости он вполне мог дать фору отцу. И стоит так орать из-за какой-то гостиной? Подумаешь, диван и книжки. Вот когда они с Сэмом случайно порвали обивку Импалы, тогда да-а-а, вот это был разнос… Он, как ему казалось, незаметно пихнул брата в бок, намекая, что пора уже отвлечь внимание на себя. Сэмми не заставил себя ждать и перебил тираду Бобби звучным ревом. Тот замолчал на середине фразы и кинулся к младшему:

\- Что произошло, Сэмми?

Сэм заорал еще громче и показал руку с красной точкой укуса.

\- Меня-я-я ужа-а-али-и-ил кто-о-о-о-то-о-о-о-о! Боли-и-и-ит! А-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а!

Пока Бобби хватал Сэма на руки и пытался успокоить, Дин ускакал в кухню за льдом, успев попутно отметить парочку неисследованных комнат, и подумал, что из брата в будущем выйдет отличный актер, особенно если учесть, что никто его не кусал.

Естественно, после такого спектакля все грехи отпрыскам Джона были прощены. Бобби пыхтел у плиты, не забывая, впрочем, держать шустрых братцев в поле зрения. Дин и Сэм были тише воды, ниже травы, старались лишний раз не дышать и вполголоса спорили, кто круче, Бэтмен или Супермен. Совсем уже было собрались подраться, чтобы поставить точку в споре, но взглянули на сердитого кашеварящего Бобби, и сошлись, что круче всех папа. Сэм льстиво предложил было новую идею – выяснить, кто более суперский, папа или дядя Бобби, но затих на полуслове под яростным взглядом Дина.

Под пристальным наблюдением Бобби мальчишки с видимым неудовольствием съели противную овсянку-размазню с маслом и с нескрываемым отвращением захрустели горькой редиской. На их лицах читалось, что вот они, когда вырастут, точно не будут кормить своих детей такой гадостью, не то что некоторые там. Вот то ли дело гамбургеры, жареная картошка с мясом, кола и молочные коктейли! Вот этим они бы питались каждый день, и, может быть, даже прилично себя вели. А так… Неинтересно.

Еще несколько дней прошли в блаженном спокойствии. Видимо, взбучка все-таки приструнила братьев, думал Бобби и недоумевал, как он раньше мог не одобрять методов воспитания Джона Винчестера. За этих сорванцов Джону давно надо было вручить медаль «За проявленное мужество и терпение» или что-то вроде того. Бедняга, как он только выносит своих сыновей? В душе Бобби зрело намерение как следует надраться, как только эти два брата-акробата покинут его порядком разгромленный дом. Тогда и ни минутой ранее, потому что за ними нужен глаз да глаз. Скорее бы Джон уже разобрался с вендиго, забрал мальчиков и… Что будет за «и…», Бобби даже не осмеливался думать, лишь блаженно жмурился, несомненно, представляя смутные картины райского блаженства. И никаких детей.

Примерно тогда же Джон отзвонился, сказал, что с монстром покончено, и через пару дней он заберет сыновей. Бобби неприлично обрадовался и ослабил бдительность, чем братья не замедлили воспользоваться. Когда Бобби сморил послеобеденный сон, мальчишки осторожно, озираясь и ежесекундно пригибаясь, как под обстрелом, выползли на улицу, шикнули на Рамсфилда, чтобы тот не смел греметь цепью, и пошли к давно облюбованной яблоне с бархатными зеленовато-белыми листьями. Яблоки, правда, только недавно завязались, и были еще зеленые, кислые настолько, что даже при одной мысли о них во рту скапливалась слюна, а лоб непроизвольно морщился. Неоспоримым преимуществом именно этого дерева являлась развилка, по которой очень удобно забраться наверх, нарвать яблок, запулить ими в кур и, может, даже в Сэмми – в зависимости от его поведения. Дин вскарабкался по стволу и осторожно, держа равновесие и прижимаясь щекой к пахучей шершавой коре, пополз вверх. Внизу Сэмми благоговейно шепнул: «У меня самый лучший в мире старший брат!», и кидаться в него чем-либо сразу расхотелось. Дин поудобнее встал на ветке, дотянулся до самого спелого яблока, сорвал его и бросил Сэму. Тот, сияя глазищами, поймал его на лету, с хрустом надкусил и скривился, показав брату черноту червячного хода в яблочном боку. Дин вздохнул и забрался еще выше. Не оставлять же мелкого без еды. Какой здравомыслящий ребенок будет три дня подряд есть одну и ту же кашу, к тому же, невкусную и подгоревшую? Тут даже всякая трава сойдет за подножный корм!

Он сорвал еще пару яблок, скинул их брату и принялся набивать карманы. Жадность его и сгубила. Когда, увлекшись процессом, он залез еще выше и потянулся за краснеющим боком, вдалеке послышался знакомый рокот Импалы. От неожиданности Дин пошатнулся и чуть не слетел вниз, лишь чудом успев ухватиться за ветку. Сэм, усевшийся у ствола, вскочил и громко ойкнул. Старший попытался было спуститься вниз, пока папа не увидел их бесчинств, но не тут-то было. Нога в кроссовке намертво застряла в той самой удобной развилке, и достать ее никак не получалось. Дин хотел было пустить слезу, но присутствие Сэмми удержало его от этого в высшей степени немужественного поступка. Он еще раз энергично подергал ногой, но та, казалось, слилась с деревом в единое целое. Шум двигателя тем временем становился все ближе. И тут Сэма озарило.

\- Дин! – завопил он. – Дин! Давай ногу, я тебя выдерну, и ты вылезешь из яблони!

Не сказать, что Дин целиком и полностью поддержал эту идею, но другого выхода не оставалось. Не сдаваться же папиному ремню без сопротивления! Он присел, насколько позволяла застрявшая нога, и спустил свободную вниз. Сэм поднатужился, крякнул и отлетел в сторону вместе с диновым кроссовком. Не сдаваясь, он снова подскочил к брату и изо всех сил дернул его вниз. Лодыжка неприятно хрустнула, и Дин кубарем свалился с ветки прямо на Сэма, шипя сквозь зубы от боли. Рокот двигателя стих, хлопнула дверца машины, и знакомые отцовские шаги зашуршали по гравию.

\- С-сэмми… Беги к папе, отвлеки его. Я… я, кажется, ногу подвернул, - еле выдавил Дин и постарался незаметно вытереть рукавом слезинку в уголке глаза.

\- Я без тебя никуда не пойду, - неожиданно заупрямился брат и всем видом дал понять, что и с места не сдвинется без старшего.

Дин хотел было отругать Сэма за неуместную, совершенно ослиную упертость, но папа подходил все ближе, поэтому он натянул кроссовок на ногу, рассовал яблоки по карманам, вытряхнув половину на землю, и прислонился к стволу с нарочито небрежным видом. Сэм же постарался сделать яблочный натюрморт наиболее неприметным и зашвырнул парочку треснувших плодов в курятник. Еще недавно упитанный, а теперь изрядно отощавший петух громко закудахтал и быстро улепетнул куда подальше.

Джон, широко улыбаясь и раскинув руки, шагал к сыновьям и ждал, что они побегут к нему навстречу. Сэмми так и поступил, лучась щербатой улыбкой, а Дин хмуро похромал к отцу, изо всех сил стараясь не наступать на правую ногу.

\- Привет, пап, - как можно спокойнее сказал он, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать своей радости. – Как все прошло?

\- Все в порядке, Дино, - отозвался Джон, поудобнее перехватывая младшего сына на руках. – Как вы тут без меня?

\- Сэмми уже выздоровел, а дядя Бобби спит, - довольно заулыбался мальчишка.

\- Странно, что Рамсфилд не вышел меня встречать, - сказал в пространство Джон, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. – Да и яблок что-то многовато осыпалось.

Дин запылал ушами и щеками и уставился в пол.

\- Папа, мы просто не хотели больше есть овсянку, поэтому пошли за яблоками, Дин забрался во-о-он туда, дал мне яблок, а потом приехал ты, и Дин чуть не упал, но я его спас! – непосредственно выпалил Сэмми. Старший съежился еще больше. Джону стоило огромных усилий не рассмеяться, и он строгим голосом приказал мальчикам идти в дом, а он потом с ними поговорит на тему яблоневредительства.

Ссутулившись, братья поплелись наверх, в свою спальню. Весь вечер в доме старого друга было тихо, от мальчиков не было слышно ни звука. Джон и Бобби открыли припасенную бутылку виски и долго разговаривали про охоту на вендиго и сравнительные характеристики огнестрельного оружия. Они обсуждали все на свете, но только не воспитание детей.

\- Ты знаешь, Бобби, - сказал Джон, хитро жмурясь, - у Дина, кажется, вывихнута лодыжка. Ты не возражаешь, если я на недельку оставлю тебе мальчиков, а сам смотаюсь в Небраску и разберусь с ругару?

Даже в тусклом свете лампы было видно, как побледнел Бобби.

\- Э-э-э, Джон, ты знаешь, мне тут как раз в Миннесоте подкинули одно дельце, - промычал неустрашимый охотник на нечисть. – Меня не будет где-то, э-э-э, с месяц.

\- Да брось, Бобби! – усмехнулся в бороду Джон, не скрывая смешинок в голосе. – А как же твои угодья и скотина? Развесистые огурцы? На кого ты бросишь своего шикарного петуха и храброго пса?

\- За ними приглядят соседи, - выпалил Бобби. – А Рамсфилд сам сможет найти еду, тут кроликов полно. Завтра ты едешь в Небраску, я в Миннесоту и, э-э-э, все, - он немного помолчал. - И, Джон, в следующий раз завези мальчиков к Джиму или Калебу. Я пас.

Джон улыбался, мягко поглаживая стакан с виски, и был уверен, что настоящая дружба с легкостью перенесет испытания не только страшными врагами, ранами и нечистью, но и детьми. Особенно его детьми.


End file.
